Meian
Meian (冥安) was the 4th seat on the Council of Twelve. He assumed temporary control of the group after Tatsuki resigned (she implied that he had wanted to do so for some time), and lead the war effort against the Sousui.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 280 However, he failed and fell under the control of the Sousui with most of the remaining executives.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 312 Appearance Meian is a short, bald, elderly man, and the oldest council member (based on appearance, at least). Personality Meian seems to remain patient, calm, and confident, no matter the situation, and is a capable leader. Despite his laboratory being destroyed and the amount of men left under his command being unknown, he is still able to assume control over the Council of Twelve (by then reduced to seven) totally unopposed.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 280, page 16 Plot Meian takes that lead position of the Council of Twelve when the numbers of the active members falls to eight. He suggests that by rank the next person to lead should be Nura Kidoin, but she promptly refuses. Tatsuki resigns her position and states that Meian is the one who has wanted the position all along, so it makes sense for him to take it. He decided that he would do just that, as long as there are no objections. Much to the surprise of the other members, he asks Masamori Sumimura to be his aide (thus giving him even more authority) as he is old and he needs someone with youth to carry out tasks quickly. To which Masamori readily agrees to without objection.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 280, pages 13-18 Upon the next meeting of the Council of Twelve, the membership falls to five. Meian explains to the other members that Shiromi handed in his badge of office and his resignation letter, while Kidoin was persuaded not to resign but she has refused to attend the meetings. The group is predictably upset by this, but Meian urges them to unite so that the Shadow Organization will survive. Masamori is just starting his report on the attack on the Ougi Clan when Zero attacks the headquarters, raining countless swords all over the buildings. Immediately after, the stolen Ougi subordinates are transported in as the Sousui's ground troops. Meian begins to leave prompting Masamori to ask him where he is going, Meian explains that he is going to put a trick he has been saving into motion.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 310, pages 1-10 Meian later reveals that he has been dabbling in the forbidden arts by creating two Kurokabuto. Meian explains that he created them to resist sunlight and have brains which can understand others making them new and improved compared to normal Kurokabuto, thus making them the strongest Ayakashi. They seemingly are totally under his control. Eventually the Sousui arrives, unleashing a huge amount of his psychic sea snakes.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311 The attack instantly ends the battle as everyone save for Masamori (who is protected by his zekkai) falls under his mind control and abandons the headquarters. The mind controlled Meian is later killed by Shichirou Ougi under orders of Tatsuki, who requests that Meian is turned to dust for the horrible experiments had performed on humans.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 331, pages 10 Late while one Kurokabuto is destroyed by Shiromi the Kurokabuto that Meian was riding on is completely destroyed by Shichirou instantly killing him.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 332, pages 6-7 Powers and Abilities Experimental Control: He has the power to control people. He regularly performed horrible experiments on human bodies in a special laboratory. He could also make a new type of Kurokabuto, an extremely powerful ayakashi like a giant samurai swordsman, which could be controlled by him.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 331, pages 10 References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Puppet Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters